The Most Interesting Thing
by Mel Reed
Summary: Cuando Blaine Anderson aceptó ir con su sobrina al "Día de la Carrera" pensó que se encontraría con muchas cosas, pero nunca pudo haber previsto a Kurt Hummel. Maestro de Kinder!Kurt. Ahora con secuela.
1. Chapter 1 The Most Interesting Thing

**Título:** The Most Interesting Thing

 **Rating:** G

 **Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si lo hicieran no estaría escribiendo fanfiction. De igual manera, cualquier marca/programa mencionado en esta historia es propiedad de su respectivo dueño, yo no gano nada al mencionarlos. En serio, nada.

 **Summary:** Cuando Blaine Anderson acepto ir con su sobrina al "Dia de la Carrera" pensó que se encontraría con muchas cosas, pero nunca pudo haber previsto a Kurt Hummel.

* * *

Empezó como un día normal y cualquiera para Blaine Anderson: levantarse, bañarse, desayunar, salir corriendo de casa para llegar al trabajo, llegar justo a tiempo y comenzar a leer papeles. Todo estuvo bien hasta que sonó su celular y en la pantalla apreció la alegre cara de Cooper.

-¿Qué sucede Coop? – preguntó Blaine en un tono que indicaba que esto sucedía muy a menudo.

 _-Hola a ti también hermanito, ¿Cómo estas Coop? Muy bien gracias ¿y tú? Bien hermano gracias por preguntar_ \- contestó Cooper en tono sarcástico.

-Tú y yo sabemos que la mayoría de estas llamadas terminan siendo una "llamada por favor" así que escupe ¿Qué sucede?

- _Que baja imagen tienes de mi B, pero créelo o no, esta no es una "llamada por favor", al menos no de mi parte. Aquí, el pequeño monstro que tengo de hija, quiere hablarte_.

Blaine escuchó una pequeña voz diciendo "¡No soy un monstro papi!"

 _-Como sea, aquí la pequeña Lily quiere pedirte un favor_.

Blaine no pudo evitar sonreír ante su sobrina, lo único bueno que tenia Coope. La realidad era que amaba a su hermano, con todo y sus imperfectos, pero le gustaba pretender que no lo hacía, sólo por molestar.

 _-¡Hola tío Blaine!_ –Dijo la pequeña y entusiasta voz de Lily

-¡Hola sobrina Lily! –contestó Blaine en una voz igual de entusiasta.

- _Tío, en mi escuela están haciendo el "Día de la carrera" y podemos que traer a quien sea de nuestra familia a que nos hablen de lo que hacen en su trabajo, y pensé que tu ya me habías llevado a tu trabajo y me gustó mucho y quería ver si querías venir conmigo ¿por favor?_

Blaine podía imaginar exactamente la cara de la niña, una combinación de la de su madre y su padre que podía derretir a cualquiera.

-Está bien cariño, iré –del otro lado de la línea Lily estaba aplaudiendo de emoción- ahora pásame a papi para que me diga dónde y cuándo tengo que ir.

 _-Okay tío B, te quiero ¡bye!_

-Y yo te quiero a ti calabaza. Okay Cooper ¿cuándo será este "Día de la carrera"?

- _Bueno esto es gracioso, queríamos llamarte con mucha anticipación y hacer planes pero una cosa se interpuso y luego otra y …_

-Cooper… ¿Cuándo es?

- _Mañana_ – Cooper espero a que su hermano empezara a gritar por su poco sentido de planeación y asumir que la gente tenía tiempo a su disposición, pero rl reclamo nunca llego. _– ¿Blaine?_

-Está bien Coop- dio Blaine con un suspiro – pasare por la niña temprano y la llevaré a la escuela.

 _-¡Gracias al cielo! Lo que pasa es que también tenía una junta en la mañana y Angie no puede pasar a dejar a la niña porque todo su día está ocupado, entonces necesitábamos que estuvieras con ella toda la mañana._

-¡Cooper!

- _¡Lo siento Squirt! Pensé que si Lily te decía que te necesitaba, lo que seguía ya no sería tan importante_.

Blaine apretó el puente de su nariz con sus dedos, esto era algo típico de Cooper. –Está bien, pero este es un favor a mi sobrina, no a ti, que te quede claro.

- _Más que el agua_.

-Nos vemos mañana en la mañana Coop, bye.

 _-¿No hay te quiero para mi Blainers?_

-¡Adiós!

Blaine colgó el teléfono antes de que su hermano lo involucrara en algo más. Lamentablemente no hubiera sido la primera vez.

El moreno suspiró y dio gracias de que mañana no tuviera nada importante, al menos no que no se pudiera cancelar.

Mañana sería como una montaña rusa con su sobrina.

 **XXX**

Blaine tocó la puerta de la casa de su hermano a las 7:30 en punto.

-Hola Blaine –Dijo Angie, la esposa de Coop, mientras abría la puerta –Muchas gracias por ayudarnos con esto.

-No es nada Ang, lo que sea por mi sobrina favorita.

-Eso significaría más si no fuera tu única sobrina –Dijo Cooper sonriendo desde la puerta que daba a la sala.

-Cállate Cooper –Blaine le dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

-Gracias B, en serio. Ahora, la princesa está en la cocina terminando su cereal, ya sabes todo lo que hay que hacer, en donde está la escuela, nuestros números por si algo llegara a suceder, su maestro sabe que iras tu con ella, ¿Qué más? Creo que nada más. ¡Ah sí! Angie y yo tenemos que salir corriendo como ahora. – Cooper corrió por un maletín que estaba en su sillón, regresó, abrazo una vez más a su hermano antes de prácticamente volar por la puerta.

-En serio gracias Blaine- Contesto Angie por última vez antes de salir.

El moreno se dirigió hacia la cocina donde Lily estaba comiendo cereal mientras veía caricaturas en la pequeña TV del mostrador.

-¿Qué tal princesa?

-¡Tío Blaine! – grito la niña antes de bajar de su asiento y lanzarse a los brazos de su tío –¡Estas aquí!

-Por supuesto que estoy aquí princesa, prometí que vendría ¿no? Ahora que tal si te acabas ese cereal y nos preparamos para ir a clase.

-¡!Si!

Lily se sentó de nuevo a terminar su cereal, mientras Blaine se sentaba a su lado viéndola.

Si le hubieran preguntado hace 10 años a su hermano si quería tener hijos, él probablemente hubiera dicho que no, pero aquí estaba pidiéndole a Blaine que cuidara a su hija de 5 años.

Realmente las cosas habían sucedido rápido: un día Cooper estaba en L.A tratando de seguir su carrera de actor y al otro estaba proclamando que había encontrado al amor de su vida e iba a casar con ella. Un año y medio después Lily había llegado a unir a la familia.

La realidad es que las cosas cambiaron muy rápido en general. El plan del menor de los Anderson no era el que estaba viviendo ahora, de la misma forma que la carrera de la que iba a hablar en la clase de su sobrina no había sido su primera elección; a pesar de todo, Blaine estaba bastante contento con sus elecciones.

Blaine Anderson de 16 años hubiera dicho que su mayor sueño era ser un actor y estar en Broadway en el escenario, encontrar al amor de su vida, casarse y tener hijos, sin embargo aquí estaba diez años después y sin ninguna de esas cosas.

No es como que no lo hubiera intentado. Había estado en New York 4 años, conoció la vida de la ciudad, salió y tuvo citas pero por cliché que pudiera sonar, nunca hubo un "click" con ninguna persona. Su relación más larga duro un año y medio y termino cuando se dio cuenta que su pareja no era suficiente razón para quedarse en New York; prefirió terminar las cosas y que cada quien continuara por su camino.

Cuando una oportunidad de trabajo se presentó con buenas prestaciones y cerca de su familia, acepto de inmediato. Esa es la razón por la cual se encuentra a las 7:30 de la mañana viendo "Las tortugas Ninja" a lado de su sobrina.

-Cuando era pequeño solía decir que era Rafael – comentó Blaine.

-Yo quiero ser Leonardo – dijo la niña con la boca llena de cereal recibiendo un regaño de su tío por hablar con la boca llena –Lo siento – dijo ella una vez que pasara la comida – ¡Estoy lista Tío!

-Entonces es hora de irnos princesa. – Blaine tomó las llaves del coche y se dirigió a la puerta.

La escuela de Lily se encontraba a 15 minutos de su casa. Blaine y Angie fueron los que estuvieron buscando escuelas por todo el lugar pero fue Pam, la mamá de los Anderson, quien les dijo de la escuela.

-Tiene un buen programa, está cerca de tu casa, la conozco porque ahí estudiaron los nietos de una amiga. Ya saben que sólo quiero lo mejor para la princesa.

Había dicho la Señora Anderson cuando le preguntaron cómo sabia de ella. Sin más discusión, la niña había empezado clases y todo parecía ir muy bien hasta ahora.

El maestro de Lily, según había escuchado Blaine, era joven, dedicado, entusiasta y "el mejor maestro del mundo que pueda existir"; eso si se tomaba en cuenta de una pequeña de 5 años.

-Muy bien Lilyby estamos aquí.- dijo Blaine aparcando.

Lily prácticamente salió corriendo del coche, esperando impaciente a su tío. La niña moría porque conociera su escuela.

-Te va a encantar tío B, tenemos juegos, colores, lugares donde pintar ¡también instrumentos! Porque al profesor K le encanta cantar y mis amigos juegan conmigo todo el tiempo, y mi profesor es el mejor.

-Bueno Lily, si a ti te gusta estoy seguro que me gustara a mi también –Contestó Blaine a la niña mientras caminaban a la puerta de la escuela.

-¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Mira tío, ese es mi profesor! –Lily casi gritó de la emoción.

Blaine volteo hacia donde su sobrina señalaba y prácticamente se tropezó con sus pies.

En frente de él, se encontraba un hombre alto, de piel muy blanca, cabello castaño perfectamente peinado; su vestimenta parecía más elegante de lo que uno imaginaria para un maestro de jardín de niños, sin embargo parecía cómodo al saludar a los niños.

Lily prácticamente jaló a Blaine lo que restaba del camino.

-¡Profesor Kurt, profesor Kurt!

-¡Lily! Qué gusto verte el día de hoy –contestó Kurt con voz entusiasta.

-Profesor Kurt, el es mi tío Blaine, y es mi persona para hablar el día de hoy.

Kurt levantó la mirada hacia Blaine, lo cual sólo hizo que notara sus radiantes ojos azules. Si no es porque Blaine estaba ya maravillado, lo hubiera estado cuando cruzó sus ojos con él.

De repte Blaine se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que debía parecer al no decir nada.

-Blaine Anderson- dijo Blaine ofreciendo su mano.

-Kurt Hummel – respondió el castaño estrechando su mano.

-Entonces… supongo que pasaré a su ¿salón?

-¡Oh si claro! – dijo Kurt con un leve sonrojo- Lily, te importaría llevar a tu tío al salón con los demás padres en lo que tus demás compañeros llegan.

-¡Claro Profesor K! –Lily tomo la mano de su tío de nuevo y lo guió a su salón.

-¿Qué te parece mi profesor? – pregunto la pequeña.

-Am bueno no lo sé, aún lo conozco bien – contestó el ojimiel.

-Yo siempre he creído que es muy lindo, y que tiene bonita sonrisa.

-Pues aun no veo su sonrisa, pero apuesto a que es hermosa – susurró Blaine.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada Lilyby.

Los dos Anderson se sentaron en las pequeñas sillas del salón junto con otros alumnos y padres en espera de que regresara el profesor y comenzara la clase.

-Hola clase–dijo Kurt entrando al salón.

-Buenos días profesor Kurt –contestaron los niños al unisón.

-¿Como están?

-Muy bien ¿y usted? - de nuevo dijeron todos al unisón.

-Yo estoy perfectamente bien, muchas gracias por preguntar. Como sabrán, hoy es "Día de la Carrera", y les pedí que trajeran a otro familiar que no fuera sus padres para que viéramos cómo todo el mundo puede trabajar en muchas muchas cosas diferentes – Kurt se movía por el salón mientras hacía gestos entusiastas con sus manos.- Así que ¿Qué les parece s empezamos?

-¡Si¡ - dijeron los niños.

-Bueno, qué tal si empezamos por ti Alex, pasa con tu familiar, dinos qué es de ti, y después, escuchamos a los adultos hablar de su carrera.

Uno a uno pasaron los niños con una gama de familiares bastante grande: desde tíos, abuelos, primos, incluso había un niño que trajo al "primo de mi primo" porque era bombero y quería que todo el mundo viera lo _cool_ que era.

Finalmente, cuando se ya habían pasado un poco más de la mitad de los alumnos, Kurt llamó a Lily al frente.

-Hola – dijo Lily – yo soy Lily Anderson, y este es mi tío Blaine. Es hermano de mi papá y quise traerlo porque su carrera tiene que ver con música, y sé que a todos nos gusta la música. A parte me parece súper genial su trabajo.

-Hola niños –saludo Blaine- y adultos. Mi nombre es Blaine Anderson y soy compositor musical.

Varios de los niños soltaron algunas palabras como "wow" "cool" y muchos simplemente parecían confundidos.

-Un compositor musical, es aquel que se encarga de hacer la música, pero no como los cantantes que escuchan en la radio, sino más como sólo la música del fondo, sin letra.  
Por ejemplo, ¿alguna vez han estado viendo una película y escuchan que detrás del dialogo hay música sonando?

Varios niños sacudieron la cabeza en afirmación.

-Pues eso es lo que yo hago. De hecho me especializo en música para películas, a veces incluso de videojuegos. Puedo trabajar desde prácticamente cualquier lugar, y me dejan ver ciertas partes de las películas antes de estrenarse para que pueda poner música bonita que concuerde con la escena.

Un niño de adelante levanto la mano.

-¿Por qué tiene que hacer que con-con-concuerde con la escena?

-Muy buena pregunta, y la respuesta es porque sería extraño si no concordara. ¿Se imaginan si en Toy Story 3, en la escena donde Woody se despide de Andy, sonara de fondo la música del circo? –Varios niños rieron- La escena ya no se vería bonita y dejaría de verse como una despedida. Nadie lo tomaría en serio.

-Entonces ¿usted es el que hace la música bonita de las películas? – preguntó una niña rubia del centro

-No de todas las películas, pero si, de algunas. Básicamente ese es mi trabajo, hacer música. Gracias.

Los niños y padres aplaudieron mientras Lily y Blaine regresaban a su asiento esperando a que los demás familiares pasaran.

Después del menor de los Anderson, pasaron otras 5 personas concluyendo así la tarea del día.

-Muy bien – dijo Kurt pasando al frente- hemos tenido una excelente participación el día de hoy ¿verdad niños?

-Si profesor-contestaron varios niños.

-Muchas gracias a los familiares por venir, y explicarnos sus trabajos; ha sido un placer conocerlos –Kurt miraba alrededor a los adultos en el salón- Los niños continuarán con el resto de la clase, y al final del día sus padres o ustedes podrán venir por ellos. Gracias.

La clase aplaudió y poco a poco los adultos empezaron a salir del aula.

Blaine fue la última persona en salir del salón - internamente estaba buscando una razón para quedarse, pero nunca lo admitiría si se lo preguntabas - cuando la voz de Kurt lo detuvo.

-Perdón Blaine ¿puedo hablarte de tú?

-Claro, por supuesto –contestó sorprendido Blaine.

-No quisiera molestarte pero yo, amm, necesito unas cosas de la sala de música y no puedo dejar a los niños solos ¿te importaría por favor ir por ellas? La sala de música esta dos puertas a la izquierda y la caja que necesito está en la mesa, será solo un minuto –pidió Kurt.

-Por supuesto, no hay problema –dijo Blaine contento de poder ayuda y poder ver la cara de Kurt aunque fuera un minuto más.

-Gracias –exhaló Kurt aliviado.

Blaine salió del salón de Lily y se dirigió a la dirección que dijo Kurt. La sala de música se parecía mucho al salón de clase, solo que había instrumentos de todo tipo repartidos en las mesas y un piano vertical en un lado de la estancia.

En una de las mesas del principio había una caja con varios objetos saliendo de ella. La etiqueta marcaba K. Hummel, así que Blaine la tomo y regresó al salón.  
Justo cuando el moreno iba entrando por la puerta, un timbre resonó por toda la escuela, exaltándolo y haciendo que casi tirara la caja.

-Okay niños –prácticamente gritó Kurt- ya saben, tomen lo que necesiten de sus mochilas y salgan con cuidado al patio.

Blaine casi brincó hacia un lado cuando vio que todos los infantes comenzaban a salir por la puerta del salón de clase, emocionados por la hora de receso.

-Lo siento –dijo Kurt enseguida tomando la caja de las manos de Blaine- no importa que pase los niños siempre salen corriendo para ir a jugar. –Se disculpo el castaño.

-No hay problema, todos fuimos así alguna vez ¿no? –contesto el ojimiel con una risa nerviosa.

-No realmente –dio Kurt distraído- no era gran fan del receso, siempre implicaba ensuciarme o que me molestaran, prefería quedarme en el salón ¡oh! Perdón, supongo que no querías escuchas las historias depresivas de mi infancia - respondió rápidamente el castaño al darse cuenta que había dicho mas información de la que debía.

-¿Qué? No, está bien, en serio. De hecho no me importaría escuchar tus historias.- Blaine casi se golpea al darse cuenta de lo que dijo – digo, no tienes que decírmelas si no quieres, al final es tu decisión qué me quieres contar o qué no y mejor me callo ¿verdad?

Kurt se sonrojó y bajó la mirada tratando de esconder su sonrisa. Por su lado, Blaine estaba tratando de buscar la salida más cercana; estaba bien que hacía un tiempo que no coqueteaba con nadie, pero humillarse de ese modo en frente de Kurt era un caso completamente diferente.

\- No, está bien – dijo Kurt tratando de calmar los nervios de Blaine – es solo que hace mucho tiempo que nadie se interesa en mis anécdotas infantiles, o en mí en general.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó Blaine con verdadera curiosidad.

-Sí, no soy la persona más interesante si soy sincero.

-Permíteme dudarlo – Blaine dijo – hasta ahora, me pareces la persona más interesante en todo Ohio.

El sonrojó de Kurt se incrementó aún más y dejo salir una pequeña risa. Nunca nadie le había dicho eso con tanta sinceridad.

Antes de que Blaine perdiera el valor – o dijera algo más embarazosos si era sincero consigo mismo – preguntó:

\- Kurt ¿te gustaría salir? No sé, podríamos ir al cine o a cenar o a algo…

-¿Cómo en un cita?

-Como en una cita – asintió Blaine

Kurt sonrió – Am, sí, sí claro.

Blaine choco las cinco consigo mismo en su mente: ¡tenía una cita con Kurt!

Rápidamente los dos jóvenes intercambiaron números, pues Kurt aún estaba trabajando y no había tiempo de pláticas extensas.

-Entonces – dijo Blaine – nos ponemos de acuerdo.

\- Sí – contestó Kurt tratando de evitar sonreír aún más.

-Te hablaré pronto

\- Hasta luego Blaine. Nos vemos en la cita.

-Nos vemos en la cita.

Blaine se dio la vuelta y salió del salón casi dando brincos hasta que casi choca con una pequeña figura.

-¡perdón¡ - dijo viendo hacia abajo encontrándose con su sobrina -¡Lily! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías de estar afuera jugando con tus amigos?

\- Sí tío Blaine – contestó la niña – pero quería decirte adiós antes de que te fueras y regresé.

\- ¡Oh pequeña! Dame un abrazo – Blaine se puso en cuclillas y abrazó a la niña.

-¿Tío? – dijo Lily en voz baja – ¿tú y mi maestro Kurt son novios?

-¿Q-Qué? – Preguntó rápidamente Blaine - ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Los escuché decir que tienen una cita, y sólo los novios tienen citas. – contestó Lily

\- No, no somos novios – respondió - pero sí tenemos una cita para platicar y conocernos mejor.

\- ¿Y entonces serán novios? – Preguntó Lily con entusiasmo.

-¿Te cuento un secreto? – Lily asintió emocionada – Sí, espero que entonces seamos novios.

Y Blaine realmente lo esperaba.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Este es mi primer fanfiction de Glee que publico, lo cual es un poco raro porque a) llevo en el fandom 4 años y b) El show ya terminó.**

 **He trabajado en ésta pequeña historia por mucho tiempo ya que "la vida" siempre se interponía en mi camino de terminarla. Por ahora esta como un one-shot, pero estoy abierta a la posibilidad de continuarla o crear una séquela porque, siendo sincera, no estoy muy segura del final.**

 **¡Díganme sus pensamientos!**

 **Con cariño,**

 **Mel.**


	2. Chapter 2 A Better Word

**Disclaimer** : Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si lo hicieran no estaría escribiendo fanfiction. De igual manera, cualquier marca/programa mencionado en esta historia es propiedad de su respectivo dueño, yo no gano nada al mencionarlos. En serio, nada.

 **Warnings** : Breve mención de Finn.

* * *

 **A Better Word**

Hay muchas cosas que pensar cuando te vas a mudar de ciudad; Blaine Anderson estaba seguro que había pensado todos los pros y contras antes de mudarse a Los Angeles, pero al parecer estaba equivocado. Eso podría explicar su irritación por no poder encontrar algo cómodo, fresco y apropiado para usar.

Normalmente, se daría por vencido y usaría lo que típicamente se usa en Junio en California: una simple camisa con shorts o jeans. El problema era que este no era un típico día de Junio, hoy era el día de su cita con Kurt.

-¡Aggh! – gruñó mientras por décima vez tiraba la camisa que estaba usando al montón que se encontraba en su cama. – De todos los días, justo hoy tenía que ser el más caluroso.

Desde el día que se conocieron, Kurt y Blaine habían estado intercambiando mensajes tratando de arreglar un día libre para poder verse. Después de mucho esfuerzo habían logrado quedar de acuerdo para el viernes dentro de dos semanas -hoy- a las 8pm en un pequeño restaurante que no estaba lejos de ambas casas.

Si Blaine estaba siendo sincero consigo mismo, la razón por la cual no podía encontrar algo qué usar era porque estaba nervioso; a través de los pequeños mensajes con Kurt empezó a conocer a una persona que real _realmente_ , le gustaba. Así que la "crisis de las playeras" en realidad se debía a su inseguridad.

El moreno estaba a punto de sacar otra camisa cuando – debajo de varias playeras – empezó a sonar su celular.

 **De Cooper:**

 **5 billetes a que estás entrando en pánico y cambiándote de playera una y otra vez.**

De Blaine:

¡No estoy entrando en pánico!

 **De Cooper:**

 **Sí, si lo estás.**

De Blaine:

Ok, sólo un poco.

 **De Cooper:**

 **Tranquilízate. Kurt es un chico genial, no tienes de qué preocuparte con él, solo sé tú mismo.**

 **Oh, y utiliza tu camisa azul de cuadros, la que Lily escogió para ti en tu cumpleaños.**

De Blaine:

Gracias.

Rápidamente se cambió a la camisa que le dijo su hermano, pesando en cómo no se la había ocurrido antes; sí, era la mejor combinación.

 **De Cooper:**

 **De nada, espero que te 'saques un 10' en la cita ;) *ríe infinitamente***

De Blaine:

¿De verdad? ¿En serio vas a hacer bromas de maestros?

 **De Cooper:**

 **Tú culpa por tener una cita con el profesor de mi hija.**

 **Como sea, buena suerte Blainers**

Con eso Blaine guardó su celular en su bolsillo, tratando de pensar en si tenía todo para salir de casa.

Blaine realmente esperaba que ésta cita saliera bien; tenía un buen presentimiento.

 **XXX**

Blaine llegó 10 minutos antes de lo esperado al restaurante. Con una vista rápida checó que Kurt aún no había llegado. – Perfecto – pensó – me dará tiempo de calmarme.

El ojimiel pasó con su nombre en la reservación a una mesa del fondo: era confortable y estaba lejos del ruido mayor lo cual era un plus pues el punto de la cita era platicar y conocerse mejor.

No pasaron 5 minutos antes de que un mesero se acercara en compañía de Kurt.

-Hola – dijo Kurt.

Blaine se paró de su asiento en un reflejo. – Hey, Hola. – dijo Blaine quien enseguida notó la vestimenta de Kurt: pantalones negros pegados, una camisa blanca y negra combinada con un chaleco blanco que se ajustaba a su pequeña cintura.

-Espero que no te haya hecho esperar tanto. – dijo Kurt mientras se sentaba.

El moreno reacciono un segundo después, sonrojándose por haber estado admirando a Kurt, y se sentó de nuevo – No, llegue hace poco.

Durante un momento los dos se miraron, admirándose el uno al otro, tratando de absorber que _sí_ , ésta era una cita.

-Yo… - empezó Kurt – perdón si esto es un poco raro. La verdad es que hace mucho tiempo que no salgo en una cita.

.Oh, no, no, está bien – se apresuró a asegurar Blaine – si soy sincero, yo tampoco he tenido una cita en un tiempo así que estamos iguales en esto.

Kurt sonrió – Bueno, entonces, qué tal si jugamos 20 preguntas. Sé que no es lo más común, pero es algo para empezar.

El moreno soltó una risa – Si, me parece perfecto. Comienza tú.

Antes de que Kurt pudiera decir algo, un mesero se acercó para tomar su orden de bebidas. Rápidamente ordenaron, decidiendo que era mejor ordenar en el momento para no esperar más.

Una vez que el mesero tomara sus órdenes, Kurt continuó.

-Ok, amm, ya sé en que trabajas pero ¿cómo es que terminaste en esa profesión?

-Bueno – contestó Blaine – siempre me ha gustado la música. Desde pequeño tuve la idea de que terminaría involucrado en ese aspecto; si bien, compositor musical no fue mi primera opción, estoy enamorado con lo que hago y pienso que esto es lo que estaba destinado a ser.  
Mi turno ¿Cómo terminaste siendo maestro?

Kurt le dio una mirada – Contestaré porque es tu turno, pero no creo que sea justo que copies mi pregunta – dijo sin malicia ni resentimiento – Terminé enseñando por puro accidente. Debo admitir que durante mucho tiempo pensé en dedicarme a la actuación o a la moda, dos de mis pasiones; de hecho, pasé un año en New York estudiando para teatro, sin embargo un día una amiga mía me pidió ayuda como ayudante para una de sus clases, ella enseñaba igual en jardín de niños.  
Básicamente pasé una semana y fue suficiente para saber que eso quería hacer por el resto de mi vida.

El mesero llegó con sus bebidas, pero Blaine fue rápido para contestar.

-Sabes, yo también estuve un tiempo en New York.

-¿En serio? – preguntó Kurt.

-Sí, estudié en NYU música y eventualmente composición musical. Completé la carrera antes de mudarme aquí por trabajo.

-Con que así fue como terminaste en California.

Blaine rió – Supongo que esa era tu próxima pregunta. –Kurt asintió – Bueno, ¿puedo yo preguntarte cómo terminaste aquí?

\- De hecho fue por mi hermano o medio hermano, Finn. Un día visitó a uno de nuestros amigos de preparatoria, Puck, y quedó encantado con el lugar. Dijo que sólo viviría en dos lugares: Ohio, de donde somos, y California. Cuando él murió me sentí un poco perdido por un tiempo; no quería regresar a Ohio porque había peleado mucho por salir de ahí, pero New York ya no se sentía como un hogar, así que recordé sus palabras y decidí que quería conocer el lugar. Unas cuantas semanas y me enamoré de la ciudad: así es como decidí quedarme aquí.

Blaine lo estuvo observando todo el tiempo, viendo su cara ir por la felicidad a la nostalgia al recordar a su hermano. Con cuidado, tomó su mano que estaba en la mesa dándole un pequeño apretón.

-Siento mucho lo de tu hermano Kurt, no quería hacerte recordar momentos tristes.

Kurt le regresó el apretón – Está bien, en serio. Me gusta recordarlo y todas las cosas buenas que me trajo, incluyendo esto, estar aquí hoy.

Durante un momento estuvieron en silencio intercambiando miradas, hasta que el mesero se presentó con su orden y tuvieron que separar sus manos.

-Y Kurt, se que va a sonar raro – empezó Blaine – pero de hecho yo también soy de Ohio. Westerville para ser exactos.

-¿En verdad? – Preguntó Kurt – Yo soy de Lima, está como a dos horas de Westerville. Por favor dime que no eras parte de un Glee Club.

Blaine frunció el ceño – De hecho si lo era. Era el vocalista de los Warblers de Dalton Academy.

-¡Yo era parte de New Directions! McKinley High. Ganamos las nacionales en mi último año.

-¡Por supuesto! Escuché mucho de ustedes, incluso vi un video de su presentación ese año. Eran increíbles. Sólo pudimos competir contra ustedes en mi último año, pero ya no eras parte del grupo. Te hubiera recordado de haberte visto.

Kurt se enrojeció levemente – Probablemente fue después de graduarme, compitieron contra los nuevos elementos. – Durante un momento ninguno de los dos hombres dijo nada hasta que Kurt lo llamó –¿Y Blaine?

-¿Sí?

-Yo también te hubiera recordado, de haber competido contigo, lo haría.

 **XXX**

La cena continuó de igual manera, con charla y preguntas tratando de conocer al otro. Cada pequeño detalle interesante, haciendo que sólo quisieran saber más el uno del otro.

Al terminar la cena, ambos chicos decidieron dar una vuelta por un parque cercano; ninguno quería terminar la cita tan rápido.

Blaine le estaba terminando de contar una anécdota sobre Cooper y él cuando Kurt se detuvo.

-Am, mi casa esta hacia ese lado. –dijo apuntando hacia una dirección en el este.

-Oh – dijo Blaine – puedo acompañarte si quieres.

Kurt asintió un poco y ambos caminaron lado a lado, sus manos rozándose. Antes de que perdiera el coraje, Blaine tomó la mano de Kurt, dando un pequeño apretón para asegurarse de que Kurt estuviera cómodo.

Kurt lo volteó a ver y le dio una sonrisa. Sí, estaba _muy_ cómodo.

Ambos continuaron su camino como si hicieran esto a diario; como si darse la mano fuera la cosa más normal del mundo, como si estuvieran destinados a hacer sólo eso: darse la mano y reír ante las anécdotas del otro.

Cuando Kurt volvió a detenerse, Blaine supo que habían llegado a su hogar y que era hora de despedirse.

-Me la pasé realmente bien. –dijo Kurt parado enfrente de un pequeño edificio departamental.

-Me la pasé _espectacularmente_ bien – contestó Blaine acercándose un poco al castaño.

Kurt soltó una pequeña risa ante el énfasis de Blaine. Los dos jóvenes se quedaron mirando, el uno y el otro bajando la mirada a sus labios antes de regresarla a los ojos del otro.

Blaine tomó la cara de Kurt con una mano, como pidiendo permiso para besarlo. El ojiazul dio un casi imperceptible asentimiento y ambos se acercaron a cerrar el espacio entre sus labios.

Si ciertamente no era el primer beso de ninguno de los dos, ambos estaban seguros que nunca habían tenido esa sensación de totalidad, el sentimiento de que lo que estaban haciendo era correcto.

La acción duró unos segundos solamente los labios moviéndose, ninguno de los dos atreviéndose a hacer algo más; sin importar nada, el beso había sido perfecto para ambos: era esa sensación de satisfacción porque la pieza que estabas buscando ésta vez es la correcta.

Kurt fue el primero en apartarse posando su frente con la de Blaine mientras los dos trataban de suprimir una sonrisa, fallando miserablemente.

-Sabes – dijo Kurt – creo que necesitamos otra palabra mejor que espectacular.

Blaine soltó una risa –Definitivamente necesitamos una mejor palabra.

Ambos jóvenes se separaron con una gran sonrisa y con la sensación de que esto era para bien

-Te veo pronto.

-Te veo pronto

Kurt se separó de Blaine y se dirigió a la puerta de su apartamento. El moreno esperó hasta que dejó de verlo antes de darse la vuelta y partir hacia su casa.

Fue unos minutos después, justo cuando Blaine estaba dando vuelta en su calle, cuando escuchó el sonido de su celular indicando un nuevo mensaje.

 **De Kurt:**

 **Forelsket. Está en noruego pero creo que es la correcta.**

Rápidamente Blaine buscó la palabra en google, encontrando su significado:

 _La euforia que existe cuando estas enamorándote por primera vez con alguien._

De Blaine:

Sí, creo que es la correcta.

Blaine soltó un suspiro. Él siempre había soñado con enamorarse y tener a alguien a quién llamar suyo, no por ser posesivo, sino por tener a alguien que lo amara tanto como él a ese alguien. Sin embargo esto, _esto_ era el comienzo de algo mucho, mucho mejor.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

Primero que nada, ¡muchas gracias por los reviews!. En verdad que alimentan el alma de un escritor con cada palabra. En segundo ante la respuesta que recibí me he animado y he hecho un segundo capítulo contando la cita y un poco sobre la vida de estos dos. Tercero aún no estoy segura pero me gustaría hacer de esto pequeños one-shots que cuenten la historia de Kurt y Blaine en breves momentos; aún tengo una idea en la cabeza que me gustaría escribir. Cuarto punto en serio ¡muchas gracias! feedback es todo lo que pido, así que no duden en dejar un pequeño review contándome qué les parece éste capítulo y la idea en general.

Por siempre agradecida

Mel.

XX


End file.
